Ultimatrix Unleashed
Ultimatrix Unleashed is a game that is on the Cartoon Network site, where you can win badges. Characters Playable Aliens Normal Aliens *Spidermonkey: is the beginning alien. He is the least strongest and the fastest. His attack color is blue. *Swampfire: is unlockable in level 2. He is the second strongest and the second fastest. His attacks are fire colored. *Humungousaur: is unlockable in level 3. He is the strongest and the slowest. His attack color is orange. Ultimate Aliens The ultimate aliens are semi-playable; when your attack bar is full, depending the alien you are, your ultimate form is playable and its only for an ultra attack. *Ultimate Spidermonkey: is the beginning ultimate alien. His attacks are hitting the ground several times. His attack color is purple. *Ultimate Swampfire: is unlockable with Swampfire. His attacks are throwing blue fireballs to the ground. His attacks are blue fire colored. *Ultimate Humungousaur: is unlockable with Humungousaur. His attacks are shooting several red missiles at the enemy. His attack color is red. Humans *Ben Tennyson: is the main character. He appears at the start of every level, in the beginning of lives and in dialogue boxes. *Gwen Tennyson: is one of the main characters. She appears in dialogue boxes giving Ben advice. *Kevin Levin: is one of the main characters. He appears in dialogue boxes giving Ben information. *Colonel Rozum: is a military man. He appears in the first level in dialogue boxes giving Ben information. Villains Level 1: Fame Normal Villains *'Green Guards': are the beginning villains. They are easy to beat with a few attacks. Their attacks are hitting with guns. They appear in all parts of the level. They are the guards from the original series game Omnitrix Unleashed. *'Blue Guards': are the beginning villains. They are easy to beat with a few attacks. Their attacks are shooting lasers. They appear in the second and third parts of the level. They are the guards from the original series game Omnitrix Unleashed. *'Red Guards': are the beginning villains. They are easy to beat with a few attacks. Their attacks are shooting lasers. They can run from one place to another using ropes. They appear in the third part of the level. They are the guards from the original series game Omnitrix Unleashed. Main villains *Bivalvan: is the boss of level 1. He attacks by water balls, does water gliding and makes water fountains. He is slightly hard to beat. Level 2: Hit 'Em Where They Live Normal Villain *Rojo: is a villain that appears with her gang members. She is easy to beat with a few attacks. Her attacks are dashing and whipping. She only appears in the first part of the level. *'Blue Bike Woman': is a member of Rojo's gang. She is easy to beat with a few attacks. Her attacks are dashing and whipping. She only appears in the first part of the level. *'Yellow Bike Woman': is a member of Rojo's gang. She is easy to beat with a few attacks. Her attacks are dashing and whipping. She only appears in the first part of the level. *Pickaxe Aliens: are Vulkanus' minions. They are small and easy to beat with a few attacks. Their attacks are hitting with their pickaxes and digging from one place to another. They appear in the second and third parts of the level. Tough villains *Charmcaster's Stone Creatures: are minons of Charmcaster. They are a little hard to beat. Their attacks are dashing, hitting the ground and digging. They appear in the second and third parts of the level. Main Villain *Zombozo: is the main villain of level 2. He is a little hard to beat. He sends out balloons that when touched explodes,spins around with a hammer and creates illusive clones. Level 3: Video Games Normal Villains *'Robots': are small robots and are the beginning villains. They are easy to beat with a few attacks. Their attacks are dashing to the ground and teleporting. They appear in every part of the level. *'Red Guards':are the beginning villains. They are easy to beat with a few attacks. Their attacks are shooting lasers. They can run from one place to another using ropes. They appear in the every part of the level. *'Blue Guards': are the beginning villains. They are easy to beat with a few attacks. Their attacks are shooting lasers. They appear in the every part of the level. Main Villain *The Stalker: is the boss of level 3. It is way hard to beat.It shoots lasers,missiles,pounding ground and giving ground electric shocks. Attacks Playable Aliens Spidermonkey Swampfire Humungousaur Category:Web Games